


Private Reservations

by bokeiji



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Cheating, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokeiji/pseuds/bokeiji
Summary: The sun is still hiding under the horizon when Jean-Éric wakes up and he finds a body that is definitely too broad and muscular to belong to Lorene lying on top of him. A part of him instantly regrets letting André sleep in his bed tonight, their intertwined legs and André’s head resting on his chest sparking a nostalgic feeling of warmth inside of him. He smiles bitterly at the familiarity of it, but his tiredness allows him to indulge in the sweet feelings for a bit.(Obviously inspired by Jev's instagram stories from last week)





	Private Reservations

**Author's Note:**

> This took me longer than expected and also turned out a bit longer than expected. Nevertheless, I'm quite happy with how it turned out so I hope you will enjoy it too!

The sun is still hiding under the horizon when Jean-Éric wakes up and he finds a body that is definitely too broad and muscular to belong to Lorene lying on top of him. A part of him instantly regrets letting André sleep in his bed tonight, their intertwined legs and André’s head resting on his chest sparking a nostalgic feeling of warmth inside of him. He smiles bitterly at the familiarity of it, but his tiredness allows him to indulge in the sweet feelings for a bit. Their shared body temperature could just be warming and comforting enough for him to fall back asleep. 

Despite his physical fatigue, his mind can’t seem to find the rest again and he’s increasingly more aware of all the places where André’s body is touching his. The initial warmth slowly replaces itself with a heat that is almost too much to bear and he’s starting to feel suffocated, only partially because of the fact that there is a heavy body pressing on his ribcage. He notices his hands had intuitively found André’s during the night and are now trapped in his teammate’s sturdy grip, making it impossible for him to push said teammate off him now without waking him up. His mouth turns dry as he realizes the consequences of the situation he’s in and decides it will be best to take matters into his own hands.

“André,” he murmurs. “André, wake up.”

The man on top of him groans and lifts his head from his chest. “We have to get up already?”

Jev sighs, already knowing which direction this will go in. “No, not yet.”

André groans again. “Then why did you have to wake me up?”

“You’re lying op top off me.”

“So? It’s comfy,” André retorts and lays his head back down. Jev is starting to regret not coming up with a solid plan before waking his teammate up. It has always been difficult to say no to him and a growing part of him wants to know what will happen if gives in to André’s comfort, to allow himself to enjoy his teammate’s close company once more, and he’s not sure whether he is able to suppress that part. Jev realizes this is not the first time he has been allowing himself lately, against all better judgement, to be pulled back in by André’s advances.

“You know we shouldn’t do this,” he whispers, but he can’t help untangling one of his hands to card through his teammate’s fluffy hair. It’s an old habit, but one that is hard to get rid of. André doesn’t reply, he just snuggles his head into Jev’s chest, his breathing tickling Jev’s chest hair, content with the knowledge Jev won’t try to push him away again. 

When André starts stroking his side with his free hand a while later, Jev can’t suppress the soft moans and "Oh, André"s escaping his throat. He hates how vulnerable he still is around his teammate and how André still know exactly which buttons to press. André then shifts on top of him so he is sitting up and his legs are straddling Jev, and this is definitely the point where Jev should tell him to stop, but he seems lost in his quest to find the motivation. He missed this and he knows André will always be able to pull his strings.

André looks up to him and asks him a question he should already know the painfully obvious answer to. “Did you miss this?”

Looking into André’s mesmerizing eyes makes it difficult not to give in to him. “More than anything.”

“Good,” André simply replies before placing a soft kiss on Jev’s chest. He looks up to meet Jev's eyes again, a hesitant request for permission to continue, which Jev grants him willingly with a nod, before leaning in again to leave a trail of open-mouthed kisses up Jev’s torso, slowing down at each kiss to leave a mark and ending to place a kiss intimately close to the corner of his lips, effectively breaking down the last bricks of the wall Jev had built around himself. He grabs André’s face with both his hands, colliding their lips together, while the rest of his body instinctively moves closer to André’s, not allowing any space to exist between them anymore.

Jev notices André is growing needier as well, grinding his hips into him with the rhythm of their kisses, while both of them are growing harder. He doesn’t like how André is still wearing his shirt and pants and wonders how on earth André thought wearing pajamas to bed during these hot Santiago summer nights would be a good idea. His teammate fortunately catches his drift when he tugs at the hem of his shirt and he pulls the offending piece of clothing over his head. 

Jev immediately pulls him back in for a kiss before moving his hands to the waistband of André’s pants, poking his thumbs underneath the elastic of his boxers to pull them down his lovely ass, leaving him completely naked on top of Jev. André leans back to tug his pants and boxers off his legs as Jev rids himself of his own boxers.

“Hold up,” André whispers in his ear and over the side of the bed to rummage through his suitcase, before holding up lube and a condom with a triumphant smile. “Found it!”

It all clicks in Jev’s head now, he can't believe this. “You planned this.” The accusation in his voice is subdued by the affection he feels when thinking about the effort André went through to plan this for him and he is positive André noticed. 

André scratches his neck sheepishly. “I didn’t think you would buy my wrong booking excuse. Guess I was lucky you wanted me in your bed so badly,” he winks.

Jev playfully hits his chest. “You’re an idiot.”

“Maybe, but you still want me,” André grins before moving in to kiss him again. 

-

“Nothing’s changed, huh?” André states casually afterwards while Jev’s cheek is resting against his chest and André’s arm is holding him close, a position they are all too familiar with. 

The realization slowly dawns on Jev that the sex he just had with his ex-boyfriend was the best he’s had in months and a small feeling of guilt builds up in him when thinking about Lorene. Still, he feels weirdly calm in André’s gentle hold, with the familiar smell of his cologne invading his senses, like nothing in the world will be able to bother him as long as they stay like this. André will have some explaining to do in the morning when they wake up again, but for now, this is home. 

“No, it hasn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are very appreciated :)


End file.
